Forget Batarangs
by dancerjay12
Summary: Four times Robin has wanted powers like his teammates, and the one time he showed just how awesome it is to be a Bat. One-shot, No pairings. Rated T because I'm just really paranoid.


**Nothing much, just a funny one-shot I thought of one day when I was sick. I was in bed, and I was trying to reach for my laptop. So I'm like "Screw the power of water, I need telekinesis." So, what would happen if Robin wants powers like his teammates?**

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

Robin threw two birdarangs at the large steel door blocking the way to the scientists lab he and his team were told to infiltrate. Robin frowned, and yanked on the handle.

"Move." Superboy grunted, and pulled the door right out of its hinges.

"Hmmph. Screw batarangs, I want super strength." Robin grumbled, before slipping through the doorway, following his team.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

Robin sneezed. He hadn't felt this terrible since... well, forever. Bruce was on League business, and Alfred was in England, so Robin had to stay in Mount Justice for the weekend. He just so happened to fall sick.

"Ugh." Robin reached for the TV remote. He stretched his arm as far as it could possibly go in his position, but his finger tips barely brushed the remote.

"Grrr." He growled in frustration.

"Here." M'gann floated in, and the remote levitated to Robin slowly. He grabbed it in midair.

"Thanks Miss M." M'gann smiled at him, and went back to making cookies in the kitchen. When she was out of earshot, Robin scowled and muttered,

"Forget super strength, I need telekinesis."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

"Last cookie!" M'gann shouted. Wally and Robin stared at each other for a few seconds, before they both made a dash grab for the cookie.

"Ha!" Wally said triumphedly holding up the cookie he had grabbed at supersonic speed. Robin glared at Wally, scowling.

He really wanted that cookie. M'gann's cooking had improved immensely since the first few times she set the oven on fire.

"Sorry Robin, we're out of cookie dough." M'gann smiled apologetically at him.

He just nodded sulking.

"To hell with telekinesis. Why can't I have super speed?"

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

Robin gasped for breath. He could hack government facility files. He could do a quadruple back flip on the trapeze. He could beat the crap out of any league member by the time he was eleven. But he couldn't swim.

"Robin!" Kaldur dived into the water after him, grabbing him before his lungs was depleted of oxygen.

"Thanks *Gasp* Kal- *Wheeze* -dur! *Cough*" Robin grinned up at him.

"Not a problem, my friend. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Picked a bad day to forget to pack a water breather didn't I?"

Kaldur hid a smile, and helped the boy wonder to his feet.

"Let's go shove Cheshire's sword up her-"

"Robin!" Kaldur said warningly.

"Down her throat." Robin finished, smiling innocently at his leader. Kaldur shook his head, walking away.

"Speed is nothing compared to breathing underwater. Never thought I'd say this, but I need the powers of a fish."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888

Robin was not in a good mood. His teachers gave him loads of homework, including short term projects and several essays due by tomorrow. Batman forced him to carry around Kryptonite in his utility belt, despite Robin's complete trust in Superboy. The Joker decided to destroy city hall, giving Robin a decent sized cut around his torso. His anger was taken out on thugs and villains in Gotham, who by the time decided that Robin's anger was quite scary, were all sent to jail in full body casts.

Batman had broken an arm, and Alfred had completely forbidden Bruce from heroing until it was completely healed, and somehow word had gotten out that Batman was MIA for about a week. So it was Robin's job to stop every thug and villain in Gotham. Sure, he was used to long nights on patrol, but he hadn't slept in forty-eight hours. Luckily, it soon spread though out the dark city that Robin was not in a good mood. That shook most experienced bad guys.

The newer ones... well, they weren't so lucky. Robin would have thought that it was to stick in their heads by now that they shouldn't mess with innocent people when he was in his angry and tired state.

Alfred obviously knew, so he sent Robin to Mount Justice to relax for a bit. Grumbling, he entered the Zeta Tubes, to see that the team was in the debriefing room.

"We have our suspicions of Artemis' whereabouts, but it could be a trap." Superman was saying, as he noticed Robin. The man of steel eyed this boy warily, and took a step back. Yeah, he heard what was happening in Gotham, and he didn't want Robin's anger taken out on him. He saw what happened last time...

"Where?" He snapped. Superman swallowed.

"We're pretty sure Gotham docks, but we're not positive."

"It had better be positive. I have a lot to do and I don't want to waste time on a false lead. Or so help me I'll stick a batarang so far up your-"

"Robin..." Aqualad said warningly, his eyes wide. He'd never seen Robin look so pissed before.

"So far down your throat that no one will be able to get it back out." Robin scowled.

"I thought Batman didn't let you carry around Batarangs anymore after last time..."

"Whatever helps you sleep better." Was all Robin said before he swiftly walked out of the room to the Bio-ship.

"Whoa, what's got him so angry?" Kid Flash asked with wide eyes.

"Not sure, the last time something like this happened he had every thug and villain in Gotham in a full body cast." Black Canary recalled.

The team looked at her in shock.

"I remember that... I actually felt bad for Joker." Green Arrow scratched the back of his neck.

"He won't actually follow in with that threat, will he?" Superboy looked up at Clark.

"I can't for sure say he won't." Superman admitted, eyeing the door warily.

"In that case, I'd advise you hide in the Kent Farm. Hopefully he won't kill you in front of your parents." Flash noted.

Superman paled slightly, and nodded before rushing to the Zeta Tubes.

"Robin's scary when he's angry." Conner said bluntly.

"You're telling me." Red Arrow popped into the room.

"Roy!" Wally grinned, "You joined us on this mission?"

"GA called me, said something 'bout Robin on an angry rampage?"

"He's scary." M'gann shivered.

"Yeah, Wally, remember that one time he was kidnapped-"

"Which time? He's kidnapped every other week." The speedster ignored the slack jaws.

"That time he was with both of us and it was the Joker?"

"Oh yeah." Wally frowned, "That was last week."

"No, the other time."

"When he was ten?"

"Yes!"

"And I got hit by a crowbar?"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah, that time. I've lost count at fifty though."

"Don't care. Anyways, Robin was so pissed he put Joker in a full body cast for six months. It made their job easier for six months though."

"I remember. And how about that one time when that thug kidnapped you-"

"Batman still hasn't found the body..." Roy muttered, though everyone heard him.

"Are you coming or what?" Robin snapped, coming into the room. Everyone jumped, and the team scrambled after him.

When they arrived at the Warehouse district in Gotham, Robin didn't even bother with stealth. He walked up straight to the door and kicked it open, then marched into the room.

"Look, I'm extremely pissed off right now. I haven't slept in over two days, I've got school tomorrow, and now one of my best friends is kidnapped by some idiotic man in a stupid white mask. I don't give a damn, so just let her go and I won't put you in a body cast for a six months." He shouted out, looking extremely annoyed.

The team felt their jaws drop.

"Well then Bird for brains, you'll be happy to know she's right here." The familiar voice of Sportsmaster echoed throughout the warehouse. A light flickered on and the team found their team archer sitting bound to a chair. She was also gagged, and looked nearly as pissed as Robin.

"You guys get Artemis. I would like a word with Sportsmaster." Robin said darkly, taking a step closer to the blonde haired villain.

The team seriously did not want to get in his way, so they stepped aside.

After they got Artemis untied and freed, they watched in amazement as Robin beat the crap out of the white-masked man.

"Thanks, I've always wanted to do that." Artemis said. Robin nodded, and grinned.

"Screw powers. Who needs 'em when you could be raised by a bat?"

Before the team could reply, Robin cackled and flipped off into the shadows.

"I think we've learned a very important lesson today." Wally began.

"Bat's are crazy." Superboy said flatly.


End file.
